This invention relates to a combined minidisc box, especially a combined minidisc box which can be connected with each other on its left, right, top and bottom sides.
The conventional CD boxes are manufactured into standard dimension, but there is not any minidisc box appeared in the market for minidisc. In Europe countries and America, the minidisc box has been developed and manufactured recently, but such kind of minidisc box can not be connected with each other by user, supersonic wave oscillation is the only way to connect these minidisc boxes.